Un cambio en mi vida
by sakura-leon
Summary: Sakura no ha tenido una vida facil, su padre murio cuando tenia 5 años y su madre la ignoraba totalmente. a la edad de 15 años entra a un instituto en el que su vida dara un cambio de 360 grados. si quieren saber mas entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Sakura… mi apellido lo dejaremos para el final

Hola a todos!!

Al final me decidí por poner esta historia también, espero que os guste a todos.

PRÓLOGO

Mi nombre es Sakura… mi apellido lo dejaremos para el final. Tengo 33 años, y dos pequeños hijos de 5, una niña y un niño, ambos gemelos. Estoy casada con una importante figura de la sociedad, y yo, soy una experta en el campo de la medicina, llevo mi propio hospital, y soy, según encuestas y demás, la mejor medico de todo Japón.

No tuve una infancia muy buena que digamos, mi padre, un señor que trabajaba en el banco internacional de Tokio, fue asesinado en un atraco a mis 5 años de edad. Desde eso mi madre no me prestaba atención a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, luego se suicidó.

No conocí la amistad ni ningún sentimiento relacionado con ella hasta los 15 años, solo conocía la tristeza y la soledad. A esta edad es a la que entre en un nuevo instituto, situado en Shinjuku, uno de los mejores de Japón. Allí es en donde conocí a los que, ahora, siguen siendo mis amigos y, aun mas importante, a la persona con la que ahora comparto mi vida.

En las siguientes hojas contare lo que fue de mi vida durante ese periodo de tiempo, y algunas veces también de mi pasado. Conoceréis como pensaba y como me sentía en esos momentos.

En las siguientes hojas conoceréis la historia de la que anteriormente fue Sakura Haruno.

Continuara…

Bueno es un poco corto pero es un prologo, que se puede esperar.

Ya de paso aviso de que mi otra historia "Un año de… ¡magia, ninjas y angeles!" no la voy a poder continuar durante un tiempo por ciertos problemas, mientras tanto colgare capítulos de esta historia y a lo mejor de alguna otra que suba.

Lo siento de verdad por los que leéis mi historia…

Y ya de paso dejo publicidad, os importaría pasar por mi otra historia??

Se titula "¿un sueño o la realidad?"

Espero que os hayan gustado todas mis historias y una cosita mas…… me dejáis review por fa plis solo tenéis que dar a GO y poner si os gusto o no, nada mas…

Bueno… me despido.


	2. Konoha Koukou

Holas!!! Ya vuelvo con un capitulo nuevo de "un cambio en mi vida" este es el principio de la historia, así que no seáis muy duros con ella si.

Bueno, pues aquí lo tenéis:

**CAPITULO 1: KONOHA KOUKOU**

Es un pequeño pueblo en la prefectura de Tokio en el barrio de Taito. Tiene casas individuales de 1 o 2 pisos, con un jardincito trasero y delantero. Las calles no eran muy transitadas y había pocos coches, los que se desplazaban usualmente lo hacían a pie o en bicicleta, los mas jóvenes en patines o patineta. Hay una estación en donde paran los autobuses que van a Taito central.

Una de las casas del sector mas costoso del pueblo, era de 2 pisos, las paredes de color café claro con la parte superior en madera blanca el techo estaba formado por tejas de color blanco azulado. Tenía un jardín precioso y espacioso, varios tipos de arbustos, árboles y flores lo adornaban. En la parte trasera de la casa se veía una piscina con unas tumbonas, y, en el césped unas losas blancas que formaban un caminito. Por una de las ventanas delanteras del piso superior se apreciaba como dormía una chica.

Tendría aproximadamente 15 años, piel blanca y nívea. Se pelo era de un exótico color rosa, no se distinguía el largo pues lo tenia hecho un moño. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los parpados, molesta por los primeros rayos de sol, se dejaron ver dos preciosos ojos jade, tan verdes como las praderas de los campos en primavera, pero, estos ojos carecían de brillo, carecían de alegría.

La chica se incorporó y miro el reloj-despertador de encima de su mesilla, marcaba las 5:49 de la mañana.

-no podré volver a dormir – se dijo – mejor voy a prepararme.

Se destapo y se sentó en el borde de la cama buscando sus pantuflas, cuando las encontró se levanto y se pudo apreciar su pijama. Una camiseta de tirantes negra con los tirantes, los bordes y una cabeza de tigre en ésta, de color blanco y un pantalón corto negro con los bordes blancos.

Se dirigió al armario y se preparó la ropa que se pondría ese día, la cogió y salio de la habitación. Cruzó el pasillo y se metió en la última puerta de la izquierda, el baño.

Dejó la ropa encima de una mesita que había, retiro la cortina de la bañera y graduó la temperatura del agua, cuando consiguió la temperatura que quería, se quito el pijama, entró, corrió la cortina y dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. El agua estaba fría, pues quería terminar de despertarse, cerro los ojos y metió su cara debajo del agua, el pelo, todavía hecho un moño, resbalaba gotas de cada mechón suelto.

Cerró el grifo y fue al otro extremo de la bañera, en donde había una estantería con champú y gel de baño, cogió una esponja y un gel y empezó a lavarse el cuerpo, espumándolo lentamente. Cuando creyó que ya lo tenía suficientemente limpio, se aclaro y fue a dejar el gel y coger su champú, se lavo el cabello con cuidado, procurando que el moño no se deshiciera, ya tenia practica para lavarlo completamente aunque estuviera recogido. Luego se aplico un poco de mascarilla y después de aclararse salió de la bañera y cogió 2 toallas de un armario, una de cuerpo completo y otra mediana, comenzó a secarse y cuando estuvo medianamente seca, se puso crema corporal, para hidratar la piel.

Fue hacia el espejo y sacó el secador de un mueble y empezó a secarse el cabello. Cuando estuvo más o menos seco, se deshizo el moño, dejando que el cabello cayera libremente por su espalda. Lo tenia larguísimo, le llegaba a los tobillos. Estuvo un buen rato pasándose el secador. Cuando estuvo completamente seco, se volvió ha hacer un moño y se vistió.

Se puso la ropa interior, una camiseta de manga corta blanca con una franja verde a la altura del pecho y unos vaqueros anchos de campana con reflejos verdes. Cogió sus cosas y salio del baño para entrar a su habitación.

Corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, por ella entro una corriente de aire frío típica de esas horas de la mañana. Fue a su armario y sacó un jersey amarillo de lana, manga larga y cuello alto, se tuvo que remangar las mangas y el cuello se lo dobló a la mitad. Abrió otra puerta del armario y sacó una mochila rosa de Reebok, en la que metió un cuaderno y un estuche con bolígrafos. Cogió del escritorio, que estaba enfrente de la cama, un portafolio en donde había una ficha con una foto suya y datos por rellenar, cogió unos libros de su estantería y metió todo en la mochila.

Fue hacia un espejo, y de una estantería que estaba al lado cogió una caja con maquillaje. Se puso sombra de ojos verde un poco de colorete y un poco de brillo labial rosa. Se puso unos aretes y un dije ovalado con una esmeralda. Se miro al espejo.

-esto vale – miró el reloj, las 6:53am – voy a ver si mamá esta despierta y preparo el desayuno.

Salió otra vez al pasillo y se acercó a la puerta de enfrente, la entreabrió lentamente y vio a su madre dormida. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Se dispuso a hacer el desayuno.

Puso a tostar 4 rebanadas de pan, sacó de la nevera la mantequilla, la mermelada y un paquete de zumo de naranja, luego abrió un cajón dentro de la misma y saco 4 piezas de fruta. Cuando las rebanadas estuvieron tostadas, les untó la mantequilla y la mermelada, luego sacó 2 vasos de un mueble y los llenó con el zumo.

Saco una bandeja encima de la mesa y saco 2 platos, en uno de ellos puso 2 tostadas, y en el otro 2 piezas de fruta, puso ambos platos encima de la bandeja, al igual que el vaso de zumo, una servilleta y unos cubiertos. Cogió la bandeja y subió a la planta superior.

Entró a la habitación de su madre y dejó el desayuno encima de una mesita que había al lado de la cama.

-mama te dejo el desayuno en la mesa – su madre no contestó, por lo tanto se salio de la habitación, y antes de cerrar se despidió – adiós.

Bajó a la cocina para tomar su desayuno. Cuando termino eran las 7:15am. Fue a su habitación y preparó 2 maletas, una con la mayor parte de su ropa y zapatos. En la otra, que era más o menos del mismo tamaño, metió una bolsa con cosas para aseo personal, fotografías, algún libro, peluches y una bolsa con un portátil y una cámara de video y fotografías. Cerró la maleta y miro a su alrededor.

-al final echaré de menos esta habitación – detuvo su vista en la mesa que tenia enfrente de la televisión y un pequeño sofá – desde luego soy tonta.

Fue a la mesa y cogió la cartera, miró dentro de ésta y vio que tenía el DNI, el pasaporte y suficiente dinero en efectivo, aparte llevaba 3 tarjetas de crédito, la de salud y su bonobús. Metió la cartera dentro de la mochila.

Cogió las maletas y su mochila y bajó las escaleras, dejó una nota en la cocina y fue al recibidor, allí cogió su abrigo y se lo puso, luego cogió del mueble las llaves, su teléfono móvil y su MP4, se lo metió todo en la mochila y se la colgó a los hombros, cogió sus maletas, eran grandes pero se podían llevar en la mano. Salió de la casa y cuando iba a cerrar la verja del jardín le echo un último vistazo a la casa.

Iba caminando por una calle en la que al lado izquierdo había un pequeño valle con un río y un puente rojo permitía cruzar de un lado a otro del valle. Cruzó el puente y se vio caminando en una calle comercial, algunos puestos y tiendas empezaban a abrir, y otras preparaban sus productos, de los cuales surgía un delicioso aroma. Llegó a una plaza, en la cual pudo divisar la estación de autobuses. No había prácticamente nadie, claro, contando la hora que era, las 7:45am, todos estaría trabajando. Solo había 2 señores y una señora a la que ella conocía.

-hola Sakura ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó la señora.

-hola Sophie – contestó ella – pues tengo que ir a Taito central para coger un tren y llegar a Shinjuku. Un viaje muy largo –suspiró.

-es cierto, te trasladaron allí. Por lo menos espero que estés mejor que aquí.

-no lo creo, Sophie, no lo creo.

-no digas eso, además, deberías de estar contenta, uno de los mejores institutos de Japón ha querido que tu estés en él, y no como becada.

-la verdad es que me da igual – vio que el autobús ya llegaba – ya llegó el bus.

Guardó sus maletas en el maletero, pero la mochila la llevó con ella. Se sentó con Sophie en uno de los asientos delanteros y estuvieron charlando hasta que la señora se tuvo que bajar. El resto del camino, Sakura, estuvo escuchando música y rellenando la ficha, antes mencionada, con sus datos.

Cuando llegó a la estación central de Taito, caminó unas cuadras para llegar a la estación de trenes. Una vez allí, compró un billete con dirección Taito-Shinjuku, de alta velocidad.

Durante el trayecto en el tren, Sakura estuvo leyendo uno de los libros que se había guardado en la mochila. A eso de las 10, paso una señora repartiendo el desayuno, el cual consistía en un bol de arroz, una sopa de miso y una ensalada de vegetales curtidos, pero Sakura dijo que no quería, puesto que ya había desayunado en su casa.

Estuvo 3 horas y media en el tren, contando que salió de Taito a las 9:30 de la mañana, llego a Shinjuku a la 1 del medio día.

Una vez allí, se quedó mirando los grandes edificios y las calles, que al contrario que las de su barrio, estaban muy transitadas y con muchos coches. Llamó a un taxi y le dijo la dirección del instituto, pasados 20 minutos se hallaba frente a una verja de acero negra que fácilmente podía alcanzar los 10 metros de altura. Entró y pudo observar un jardín grande y bonito, varios árboles de cerezo y robles delimitaban un camino que llevaba al edificio principal, las hojas de éstos, de color rojo, amarillo o marrón, estaban esparcidas por todo el paseo. El resto del jardín tenía centros florales y varias mesas con bancos de piedra, había también varias fuentes pequeñas en las que se posaban algunos pájaros. En mitad del paseo, había una fuente grande que tenia esculpido en piedra un zorro de nueve colas, de las cuales, salían chorros de agua.

Al entrar en el edificio principal pudo observar una gran sala decorada con cuadros, premios y demás. Había varias puertas en las que había un cartel en el que decía la sala que era. Pudo ver la sala de profesores, reprografía, enfermería, jefatura de estudios, orientación y varias mas, pero ella se dirigió a al puerta en donde ponía "secretaría y dirección".

Al entrar en secretaría se encontró con una mujer joven, castaña de ojos negros, que miraba una cosa en el ordenador.

-¿en que te puedo ayudar jovencita?

-buenos días – dijo Sakura- me llamo Haruno Sakura y me gustaría hablar con la directora.

-es que… veras… ahora mismo no te puede atender – dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-mire – dijo algo enfadada la joven – la directora de este establecimiento me insistió mucho en que viniera a este instituto, diciendo que mis notas y mi expediente eran perfectos y que estudiando aquí aprovecharía bien mis estudios – paró un momento- así que si no la puedo ver, me vuelvo a casa y punto.

-No, espera por favor – dijo apurada – le diré y seguro hablara contigo, espérame aquí por favor.

La castaña desapareció por la puerta de la derecha. Al cabo de un rato se escucharon gritos.

-¡te dije que no me molestaras! – gritó una voz, estuvo un rato en silencio -¡pues dile que venga mas tarde! – A esto, Sakura frunció el ceño - ¡QUE! ¡¿POR QUE NO LA HICISTE PASAR?! – Otro rato en silencio- ¡QUE IMPORTA ESO! ¡DILE QUE PASE!

Casi al instante salio la castaña.

-todo arreglado, pasa por favor – miró a la chica y luego a las maletas – deja las maletas aquí, nadie las tocara, no te preocupes.

-gracias –le dio las maletas y entró al despacho de la directora – buenos días directora.

-buenos días Sakura, llámame por mi nombre –dijo la directora mientras sonreía- siéntate por favor.

La chica se quitó la mochila y la dejó encima de una de las sillas. Luego se quitó el abrigo, y la directora le señaló un perchero que había al lado de la puerta, lo colgó y luego se sentó en la otra silla.

-aunque ya lo debes saber, soy Tsunade, la directora de este instituto. Aquí tengo una copia de tu expediente escolar – dijo Tsunade mientras dejaba encima de la mesa una carpeta con el nombre "SAKURA HARUNO" y una foto de la chica en ella – aquí dice que en tu ultimo año, sacaste matricula de honor en matemáticas, física y química, biología y geología, música y deportes. En lo demás sobresaliente con 10. Sinceramente las mejores notas que he visto en la vida. Parece ser que tu comportamiento también es perfecto, callada, atenta y dispuesta. En fin, eres una alumna brillante. Este instituto es el mejor de Japón, por eso te propuse venir, además sin ser becada. Por eso te pregunto ¿estarías dispuesta a estudiar aquí?

-si, además ya tengo todo listo.

-excelente, ¿rellenaste la hoja que te envíe por fax?

-si, aquí la tiene – busco en el mochila y sacó el portafolios. Se lo entrego a Tsunade.

-vamos a ver…

-en la ficha-

Nombre: Sakura

Apellido: Haruno

Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de marzo de 1992

Lugar de nacimiento: Shinjuku

Lugar de residencia: Taito

Altura: 1,59m

Peso: 50kg

Año a cursar: 1º de secundaria básico (posible adelantamiento a 2º)

Coeficiente intelectual: 183

Gustos: la lectura, la tranquilidad, el silencio, los deportes

Disgustos: las personas que solo miran el exterior, las mentiras

Salud: según la última revisión médica, excelente.

Alérgica ha: nada

Familia: madre, padre (fallecido)

-fin de la ficha-

-así que te gustan los deportes –la chica asintió- ¿Cuál practicas?

-un poco de todo –dijo la chica- pero soy mejor en tenis, karate y futbol.

-en tenis lo entiendo –dijo la directora- todas las chicas suelen jugar tenis, pero ¿karate?

-defensa personal

-¿para que quieres tu…?... ah… ya… esta bien, y ¿el fútbol?

-en mi barrio me relacionaba mas con los chicos que con las chicas, por lo tanto jugaba con ellos.

-bien, no pasa nada, mejor –dijo levantándose – pues Sakura – ésta se levanto de la silla- bienvenida al Konoha Koukou – se dieron la mano – oye, tengo entendido que tienes el pelo largo ¿te importaría mostrármelo? Me imagino que lo tendrás por la cintura o la cadera, eso ya es muy largo… - se cayó puesto que Sakura se había soltado el moño – dios mío de mi mida y del amor hermoso… tienes mucho pelo… y extremadamente largo.

-lo se, pero me gusta así – dijo mientras se hacia otra vez el moño.

-bueno, ahora tendrás que acomodarte. La secretaria te dará las llaves de tu habitación, tu horario, la lista de material y de los libros y te dirá en que clase estas, y donde comprar las cosas.

-esta bien –cogió su mochila y su abrigo y salió del despacho.

Cerró la puerta y no vio a la secretaria por ninguna parte, por lo cual se sentó esperando a que viniera. Se fijo en la sala. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Había un escritorio con un ordenador y un teléfono en el centro, 2 sillas para visitantes y otra para la secretaria. Al lado izquierdo de la mesa hay una lámpara de pie, y al derecho una impresora y fax. Detrás del escritorio, junto a la pared, una estantería en forma de "U" inversa, estaba llena de carpetas y papeles. Por lo demás solo había una planta, un perchero, un mueble y 3 pequeños corchos de donde colgaban algunos papeles.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó la castaña.

-¿me estabas esperando? –Sakura asintió- siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que tenía que repartir unos papeles.

-no importa –dijo la chica – Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que hable contigo.

-si, por cierto, me llamo Shizune –dijo Sonriendo y dándole la mano- cojo las cosas y te acompaño a tu habitación. Ya no tengo nada que hacer.

Durante el camino a su habitación Shizune le dio el horario y le dijo la clase a la que iba a ir. La chica se sorprendió cuando le dijo que la habían adelantado un curso. Le explicó las normas y el itinerario a realizar. Cuando llegaron al área de los dormitorios, le dio las listas con el material y los libros.

-mira Sakura-chan – dijo Shizune – el edificio de la derecha es el dormitorio de las mujeres, el izquierdo el de hombres y en de enfrente… bueno, es donde duermen los hijos de las personas importante, así como también duerme la directora y los invitados. Allí las habitaciones son individuales.

-esta bien ¿Cuál es el número de mi habitación? – dijo Sakura caminando para el edificio de las mujeres.

-espera Sakura-chan –la chica se quedó mirando a Shizune – veras, tu eres especial, eres nueva, no eres becada, tienes las mejores calificaciones que se han visto por aquí y tenemos por entendido que te gusta estar sola – la chica asintió – por lo tanto te hemos puesto en el edificio de enfrente, es decir el edificio número 3.

-vale –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –"_mejor para mi"_

Cuando entraron al edificio se subieron al ascensor.

-bueno Sakura-chan, aquí los pisos están por cursos. 1º de básico esta en la primera planta, así como 4º esta en la cuarta planta. Como veras aquí hay 5 pisos. El 5º es en donde duermen los invitados y Tsunade-sama.

-entonces mi habitación esta en la segunda planta

-si

Cuando estuvieron en la segunda planta, caminaron por el pasillo de la izquierda, y cuando llevaban como 7 habitaciones se detuvieron.

-esta es tu habitación –dijo Shizune señalando la puerta en la que estaba el número "398", al lado de la puerta había un buzón el que ponía su nombre – espero que te guste. Toma las llaves, me tengo que ir.

-esta bien.

Shizune se volteó, cuando Sakura estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura, escuchó la voz de la castaña.

-¿Sakura-chan, has comido? – ella negó con la cabeza – pues deja las cosas y nos acompañas a Tsunade-sama y a mi a comer.

-gracias.

Dejaron las cosas en la habitación y fueron otra vez al edificio principal. Pasaron por dirección para buscar a Tsunade y luego fueron al comedor, que se encontraba en el mismo edificio pero en la parte de la izquierda.

Comieron arroz, un poco de okonomiyaki, takojaki y sukiyaki. De postre, unos dangos.

Al salir del comedor, cada quien se fue a donde le correspondía. Tsunade y Shizune a sus despachos y Sakura a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, se fijo detenidamente en ésta. El suelo era de baldosas grises y las paredes de un tono crema. Había un sofá con la estructura blanca y los cojines de un verde pastel. La estructura de la cama era de color marrón rojizo y los cobertores de color rosa claro con el reverso verde, en la parte rosa había dibujadas en la parte inferior izquierda varias flores y enredaderas de un verde un poco mas oscuro. Las almohadas y los cojines de distintos tonos de rosa con el mismo estampado que el cobertor. Justo encima de la cama estaba la ventana, en la cual se veía el gran cerezo que adornaba el patio, las cortinas eran de color verde con un visillo de un rosa casi blanco. A ambos lados de la cama había 2 mesillas. El resto de la habitación contaba con un armario empotrado, una caja fuerte, dos vitrinas, un escritorio con 2 sillas y una estantería con libros, luego también había otra puerta, que era la que conducía al baño.

-no esta mal la habitación – dijo la joven – bueno, a colocar las cosas.

Sacó todo de las maletas y empezó a colocarlo, primero la ropa, pues era lo que mas tenia. Luego colocó las fotografías, los libros y demás por las vitrinas. En la caja fuerte guardó su dinero, sus pendientes, collares y pulseras y su ordenador portátil.

Cuando termino de colocar todo eran las 16:30pm, así que decidió coger la lista de material que necesitaría y su mochila, ya vacía, solo con el dinero y su móvil. Paso por el despacho de Tsunade-sama para decirle que iría a comprar las cosas.

Al estar en la puerta del instituto, vio que llegaba el taxi, que anteriormente pidió Tsunade por teléfono. Le dijo que la llevara al centro comercial mas cercano. Al cabo de unos 20 o 25 minutos, se vieron las puertas del gran edificio. Pagó la cantidad que debía y llegó a la conclusión de que debería de sacar dinero. Miro el edificio, las paredes estaban hechas con grandes cristales, permitiendo ver el interior, el cual estaba plagado de tiendas.

Cuando entró, pudo ver una gran masa de gente, en especial chicas jóvenes, que iban de un lado a otro.

Ella fue a la planta donde indicaban que vendían material escolar. Al llegar a dicha planta, vio un cajero automático, así que saco el dinero que necesitaría.

Entró a una papelería y dejo la lista de libros a la que atendía la tienda. Mientras ésta cogía los libros, Sakura, buscaba el resto del material, un estuche, bolígrafos rojos, negros, azules y verdes, sub-ralladores, lápices, gomas, sacapuntas y cuadernos.

Cuando fue a pagar todo, le pregunto a la chica si se lo podía guardar un rato, ella aceptó.

Salió de la papelería y se dirigió a otra tienda en la que vendían mapas y otras cosas sobre geografía, compro 4 mapas. Al lado de esta tienda se encontraba una especializada en arte. Allí compro pintura de todo tipo, pinceles, blocs de dibujo, reglas, compás, transportador, tijeras y pegamento.

Luego entró a una especializada en física y química y compro una bata, unos guantes y unas gafas protectoras. Al salir fue a una de música y compró una flauta dulce y otra travesera y un cuadernito de partituras.

Levando ya 4 bolsas, paró en una heladería a comer un helado de menta con chispitas de chocolate. Al terminar el helado, fue a una tienda de uniformes y pidió el de su instituto, le dieron 4, 2 normales y 2 deportivos, aparte de un jersey, y unas medias de recambio.

Al final pasó otra vez por la papelería y recogió sus cosas, metió los libros y algún que otro cuaderno en la mochila, lo demás lo llevo en otras 2 bolsas, salió de la tienda dando las gracias a la encargada por habérselos cuidado.

Cuando salio del centro comercial, tuvo suerte de que un chico de pelo azabache y ojos negros con cara de estar muy enfadado saliera de un taxi. Cuando el taxi estuvo libre se montó en el y fue otra vez al instituto.

-_"que cara tenia ese chico"_ – pensó recordando su cara – _"parecía muy enfadado"_

Cuando llegó al instituto, se encontró con una chica de ojos perla y pelo azul oscuro a mitad de la espalda que iba entrando en él, al ver a Sakura, se dirigió hacia ella.

-hola, me llamo Hinata Hyuga ¿estudias aquí? – la chica iba vestida con un pantalón pirata negro y una camiseta de manga corta morada, tenia unas deportivas blancas y moradas.

-si, aunque soy nueva – dijo levantando las 7 bolsas y la mochila – me llamo Sakura Haruno.

-deja que te ayude – le cogió 3 bolsas, cuando le quiso coger otra Sakura negó diciendo que ya era suficiente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sakura dejaron todas las cosas encima del escritorio.

-así que vas a 2º, como yo – dijo Hinata sonriendo

-bueno, en realidad tendría que ir a primero – Hinata la miro como no entendiera, pero pensó que habría repetido el curso, Sakura al ver su cara, lo aclaró todo – tengo 15 años, los 16 los cumplo el año que viene.

-¿te han adelantado un curso? – preguntó la ojiperla sorprendida.

-si

-entonces debes de ser muy inteligente – Sakura para ahorrar mas preguntas, le entregó su ficha de identidad - ¡183 de coeficiente intelectual! Yo solo tengo 135 – siguió mirando la ficha - ¿te gustan los deportes?

-si, practico de todo un poco, pero en especial tenis, karate y futbol.

-yo también practico tenis y karate ¿te vas a inscribir en las extraescolares?

-no se, quizá.

-entonces ven, te enseño las pistas.

Al llegar a las pistas de tenis vieron a Tsunade y a Shizune jugando un partido, luego jugaron Hinata y Sakura. El partido fue reñido, pero ganó Sakura.

-guau… Sakura-chan, eres muy buena –dijo Shizune – Hinata-chan es una de las mejores en tenis.

-si – Tsunade se acercó a ellas – tienes que meterte en los campeonatos – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro – vaya, ya son las 8 y media, id a ducharos y a cambiaros y reuníos con nosotras en el comedor para cenar.

Cada una se fue a su habitación, Sakura le dio una copia de la llave de su cuarto a Hinata para que pasara cuando terminara de ducharse. Hinata se extrañó pues pensó que ella tardaría menos.

Al cabo de unos 25 minutos Hinata se había duchado y cambiado. Ahora tenía puesta una camiseta de ¾ de manga blanca con una mariposa negra y una falda negra con enredaderas blancas en el lado derecho. El pelo lo tenia suelto. Entró a la habitación y no vio a nadie.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estas?

-estoy en el baño –respondió la voz de la chica algo enfadada – estoy intentando cepillarme bien el pelo, puedes pasar si quieres.

-vale, así te ayudo – Hinata entró al baño y se quedo con los ojos como platos – madre mía… que largo tienes el pelo… ya entiendo porque dices lo de intentar, ya te lo cepillo yo.

-gracias.

Hinata estuvo un rato cepillándole el pelo, al final, Sakura, decidió que lo llevaría suelto. Iba vestida con un vestido negro de tirantes a medio muslo, debajo del vestido tenia una camiseta de manga larda y cuello medio rosa, tenia también unas medias negras y unos botines, por encima del tobillo, deportivos rosas. Cuando iban a salir, Sakura, cogió un gorro de lana en punto suave negro con 3 chapas verdes y rosas en él.

En el camino al comedor, Hinata estuvo hablándole sobre lo bien que le quedaba el conjunto, y lo bonito y largo que era su pelo. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Shizune se quedó igual que Hinata al ver el pelo de Sakura. Mientras cenaban estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, Sakura solo contestaba o asentía o negaba. Tsunade le dijo a Hinata que como al día siguiente no había clases, le enseñara el instituto a Sakura.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, ya eran las 22:30pm, Sakura supo, que el dormitorio de Hinata era el 365 de su misma planta y edificio.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, es la segundo historia que publico, por favor, dejadme algún revierw, aunque me insulten o me digan que lo quite porque es una porquería, pero porfas, un revierw dejadme si.


End file.
